


'cause i might not say it back

by mauvesaidwill (23seok)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short One Shot, more gross fluff lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10332866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/23seok/pseuds/mauvesaidwill
Summary: Who knew kissing the person you're in love with could feel so amazing?Or: the fic in which Lance nearly chickens out in telling Keith that he's in love with him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> big thanks to my fave gal pal lily
> 
> this is literally just ≈900 words of pure fluff omG what's with all this fluff u guys r prolly choking i'm so sorry
> 
> i'm a slut for klance being in love btw
> 
> crap i forgot to add: title from "please don't say you love me" by gabrielle aplin

“Okay,” an exhale, “you can do this,” a look into the mirror, “I can do this.” He turns to the door, stops, shakily turns back around. “Lance McClain-Sanchez, you _cannot_ do this. If you tell him, and he doesn’t say it back….” Lance closes his eyes and lets out another breath. He mouths ‘three words’ a couple of times before his eyes drift back to the mirror. He places his hands on the sides of the sink. Glancing down at them, he takes in all the scars, the once-manicured, now anxiety-bitten (yikes) nails, and curls his fingers into his palms before staring at himself in the mirror. “I love… _fuck!_ ” he curses, uncurling his fingers and slapping his hands down onto the counter before lifting one and pointing at his reflection accusingly.

“You,” he huffs, “are going to go out there, and tell Keith how you feel!” He stares at himself, eyes now a stormy blue, bottom lip sticking out in an aggressive pout, cheeks flushed an embarrassing shade of red. He sighs and deflates. “That’s it. I’ll do it another night.”

The devil on his shoulder is laughing; he doesn’t even want to imagine the angel’s disappointment.

He walks out of the bathroom, heart heavy in his chest, eyes downcast, not noticing the man dressed in a red button-down walking towards him at a fast pace.

“Lance!” Keith says, gripping the other man by his biceps and staring at him, concerned. “I thought you died in there or something. What took you?”

“I—,” Lance falters, looking at Keith.

His eyes are a soft violet, an eye color Lance didn’t even realize existed until he met Keith, worry and concern evident in them. Long, dark lashes frame those violet eyes, all elegant and pretty, so _au naturel_ that Lance is jealous, despite having long, fairly lush lashes himself. His skin is smooth, and Lance knows that, even if he hasn’t run his fingers across those warm cheeks and straight nose, Keith’s skin is soft. Of course, when they first met, it hadn’t been as soft as it is now, thanks to Lance’s prime skincare products. His mullet was initially something he cringed at, but now his favorite pastime is running his fingers through those dark tresses (also soft, but that wasn’t thanks to Lance’s products; Keith just has naturally soft hair, that asshole). Keith looks absolutely _stunning_ in his shirt and black slacks that cling to his body in all the right places with the dim light of the restaurant making a warm halo around him, and Lance would be mad at how good he looks if Keith weren’t his. And _oh_ , Keith is _his_ , and he’s _Keith’s_ , and has being in love ever felt so good?

Lance swallows.

“I’m in love with you,” he says.

Keith’s grip on his biceps loosens until his hands fall to his sides, but Lance only knows this because those hands brush the fabric of his shirt. Lance is too busy staring into those eyes, unable to do anything else because he’s so scared. Watching his parents say “I love you” to each other for all of his childhood (heck, even now, they’re still sappy and mushy as ever) made saying those three words seem so easy, the way they’d just flow past their lips and somehow manage to wrap the entire room in love, but now that Lance is here, repeating those sacred words to Keith (and sure, he’s told Hunk he loves him plenty of times, same with Pidge and Allura, but that’s different, all friendly and “you’re my brother/sister” and all, not “you’re the love of my life and I want to spend every single day with you”), he feels so small and terrified. Keith’s reaction could honestly make him cry, whether it be positive or—

“I’m in love with you too,” Keith says, except Keith can’t do things like normal people, so his response comes out in a half-shout, loud and right there in Lance’s face, the same face that’s being cupped by warm, calloused hands, being pulled down to be even with Keith’s.

“I’m really in love with you,” Keith whispers, and despite being in the middle of what he knows Keith would classify as a ‘moment’, Lance goes to respond with something about how Keith claims _he’s_ the cheesy one, but then pink lips, ones he knows well, are on his, and—oh, okay, they’re kissing, that’s cool, he can do that, so he wraps his arms around the other and wow, who knew kissing the person you’re in love with could feel this amazing?

It’s when the sound of glass breaking startles them apart that they realize they just kissed for a good, solid minute at the halfway point to the bathroom and kitchen. An obvious blush rides high on both their faces, and a server clears their throat as they pass by with a tray, but the teasing smirk on their face is evident. It seems that the broken dishes caused more of a stir than they did.

“So, uh,” Keith says before jabbing a thumb back at their table, “that’s probably cold now, but we should still, um, eat it.”

Lance blinks a couple of times before looking at the table. “Uh, um, yeah. We should.”

Cautiously, hesitantly, Keith looks at Lance, then around them, then back at him. “Make out afterwards?”

Lance stutters out something akin to a ‘yes please’ before hightailing it to the table.

Keith is going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/23seok) | [tumblr](https://23seok.tumblr.com)


End file.
